1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a golf ball supply system which automatically supplies golf balls, one by one, onto a golf tee installed on an in-door brush mat or setting position where a golfer practices the playing of golf. The golf ball supply system is capable of reducing its failure, increasing its life and performing its accurate operation by improving the switch for sensing the rotating angle of the operation handle of the system and the electrical circuit of the system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional golf ball supply system, a driving motor for carrying golf balls, one by one, onto a predetermined position in order to mechanically supply the golf balls during in-door golf practice is coupled with a solenoid, an IR sensor relay driving circuit and a plurality of switches such as a rotating angle sensing switch, so that an operating handle can be accurately controlled. The conventional system supplies a golf ball on a brush mat or golf tee in the desired position by an automatic supply method using the IR sensor or a semi-automatic supply method using a pedal. Thus, it is possible to effectively practise playing golf using the conventional golf ball supply system, and the system has contributed to the popularization of golf. However, since the sensing of the rotating angle in the system is performed by sensing the contact between the moving operation handle and a fixed limit switch, the limit switch frequently breaks down due to the frequent impacts produced during the repeating process. Further, since the system uses a mechanical relay switch, the contact of the relay switch wears away and thus the relay switch does not accurately function. Thus, there is the problem that the life time of the overall system is decreases.